Amarla en silencio
by PrincessMillss
Summary: "Que ridículo no, darse cuenta hasta que punto podemos ser masoquistas los seres humanos. Preferimos dar amor y ver a la otra persona feliz, a arriesgarnos y sufrir." OS


**_Holis! Volví con una adaptación de una historia Rizzles mía de wattpad (Allí aparezco como PrincessMillss) por si quieren buscarme._****_Esta historia particularmente, detalla algo que pasó en mi vida personal...un amor puro, un amor bello, mi primer amor._****_Espero que disfruten leyendo este pedacito de mi vida, los invito a dejar reviews, soy más que feliz leyéndolos._****_Besos gigantes, Princessmills._**

xxxxxxxxxxxsqxxxxxxxxxx

Más de mil veces me pregunté cómo fue que me enamoré de ella, en qué momento pasó, cómo, por qué, entre otras cosas. Jamás hubiera imaginado que algo así me pudiera pasar a mi, a una mujer que solamente se basa en comprobaciones científicas, en afirmaciones y no en instintos, hasta llegue a pensar que me estaba volviendo loca porque realmente era un tanto irracional la situación en la que me encontraba. Me había enamorado de la persona que se supone es mi mejor amiga, la que siempre estuvo ahí para secar mis lágrimas y darme ánimos, ni el mejor de todos los psicólogos podría entender aquella situación.Por muchos meses medite la idea de que quizás fuera una confusión ante las muestras de cariño que ella me daba, asemejando esto al hecho de que nunca había tenido a alguien a mi lado que realmente se preocupase porque a mi me pasara algo, debido a que durante mi niñez y adolescencia mis padres estaban muy ocupados en su vida y por ello me internaron en un instituto de Francia, a medida que crecí me fui cerrando y trate de rellenar con conocimientos esos vacíos en mi interior. Pero la cruel realidad me golpeo de lleno haciéndome caer en cuentas que había encontrado el amor en el lugar menos esperado. Puede sonar algo tonto pero quién en su sano juicio no se enamoraría de ella? , después de ver su sonrisa, escuchar surisa, su manera de hablar, su sensibilidad que se encarga muy bien de ocultar, teniendo ese sentido del humor tan característico de ella. Su perfume con fragancia a vainilla, tan suave que llegaba a sentirlo como si fuera yo quien lo llevara puesto.Me sentí tan afortunada al darme cuenta que ella no intentaba fingir nada cuando estaba cerca suyo, me llenaba el corazón de alegría ver el brillo en sus ojos cuando hacía cosas que realmente amaba. No se imaginan lo especial que me sentí aquella noche cuando lloró y yo la consolé con un simple abrazo, no me mal interpreten, no fue que me sentí bien acausa de su sufrimiento, sino que fue el hecho de que ella se mostrara débil frente a mi, que tirara todos sus muros, que confiara en mi. La calma que sentí esa noche durante el abrazo atenta a su respiración y dándome cuenta de lo calmada que estaba, no se compara con ninguna otra cosa en mi vida.Tuvimos mil y una peleas por culpa de sus celos y orgullo de no querer reconocer cuando se equivocaba, que irónico no, ella, la gran Emma Swan celosa cuando sólo éramos unas simples amigas, debo admitir que nunca terminé de entender eso. Me acuerdo que después de cada pelea quedaba devastada, me sentía incompleta, le suplicaba una y mil veces que no me deje porque no soportaba la idea de perderla, odiaba esa sensación de volver a sentirme sola . Le pedía perdón cuando ni siquiera era la culpable, y cada vez ella se excusaba con el "te hago daño Gina, no te das cuenta de eso", pero no me importaba, todo daño era soportable si ella seguía regalándome su amistad. Me conformaba con eso, lo sigo haciendo aún.Que ridículo no, darse cuenta hasta que punto podemos ser masoquistas los seres humanos. Preferimos dar amor y ver a la otra persona feliz, a arriesgarnos y sufrir. Cada cierto tiempo me pongo a pensar y llego a la conclusión de que tal vez ella me gustaba desde un principio pero yo era muy necia como para querer aceptarlo, si es así eso explicaría muchas cosas. Pero realmente no lo tengo muy claro. Me acuerdo el día que me confesó que estaba de novia con Neal, sentía que el corazón se me iba a salir del pecho, sentí un nudo en el estómago y una impotencia inimaginable, además de infinitos celos. Tuve que estar en las sombras y escuchar como ella sufría por él cada vez que se iba, estaba en sus noches de desvelo consolándola porque ese hombre no sabia valorarla, era un idiota definitivamente, sino quién más podría pensar siquiera en lastimar a mi bella rubia.Con cada cosa que decía sentía que mi corazón se rompía un poco más si eso ya era posible. La ayude y apoye cuando decidió terminar su relación con él. Debo admitir que yo estaba que no cabía de felicidad porque aunque parecía un algo absurdo en el fondo de mi alma albergaba una esperanza, por más pequeña que sea de que un día ella finalmente pudiera darme una oportunidad. Pero desde que tengo memoria el amor nunca jugo a mi favor, ya que, meses después ella me dijo que estaba saliendo con otro hombre y que éste realmente le gustaba. Fue en ese preciso momento cuando mi corazón terminó por hacerse añicos, llevándose consigo la ilusión de que algún día por muy lejano que sea ella me mirara con ojos de amor, pero no, eso jamás pasaría y tendría que entenderlo de una vez por todas.Se imaginan lo tortuoso que fue tener que leer todos los días sus mensajes en los cuáles ponía lo feliz que él la hacía, tener que ver fotos de ellos jurándose amor eterno cuando en mi interior maldecía por no poder ser yo la que tenga la dicha de besar sus labios.Ya perdí la cuenta de cuantas beses lloré por ser tan fracasada, más de mil veces me pregunté qué era lo que estaba mal en mi, porque ella no se daba cuenta de mi amor, cualquiera que viera como la miro se daría cuenta, para mi ella es magia, algo hermoso y a la vez muy raro, sencillamente algo muy difícil de conseguir. Recuerdo los días que pase en su casa, las noches en las que no podía dormir por cuidar sus sueños, por admirar su tranquilo rostro mientras estaba sumida bajo los brazos de Morfeo, su respiración tan serena, las sonrisas tímidas que se escapaban de ella al parecer por estar soñando con algo bello, aunque para mi no había nada más bello en ese momento que ella, mi ojiazul de rizos dorados. Me gustaba mirarla cuando no se daba cuenta, perderme en ella, en el color de su pelo, en sus ojos que cambiaban dependiendo el día o inclusive su estado de ánimo, ciertamente creo ser la única que notaba ese cambio en sus ojos. Mirar la manera en que fruncía su cara al estarconcentrada o fruncir el ceño cuando algo le molestaba. Con tan solo verla sabia como se sentía, sabia cuando mentía, sabia cuando algo le dolía, simplemente lo sabía. Me acuerdo una de esas tantas noches en la que casi le confieso mi amor, estaba algo ebria por decirlo de una manera y creo que eso me daba un poco de coraje, pero no, por desgracia la razón me golpeo de frente haciéndome entender que no era una buena idea. Y, nuevamente volví a guardar el secreto. Recuerdo una noche en particular, fue una noche antes de mi vuelta a París, ella dormía tan serenamente que me enamoraba más el solo verla. Mi mirada automáticamente se trasladaba a sus labios semi abiertos, con la loca idea de besarla, no se imaginan lo que me costó resistir ese impulso de lanzarme a ella y besarla fervidamente hasta que por fin pudiera saciar mis ganas de ella, pero no, la razón llamó nuevamente a mi puerta haciéndome descartar esa idea de mi mente. Necesitaba sentirla aunque sea de una manera casta, fue así como acomodé mi cabeza cerca de su pecho, pase una mano por su cintura, entrelase mi pierna a las de ella y me dormí en su abrazo.Me dolía admitir que cada despedida de ella era una tortura, verla llorar, incapaz de poder impedir esa partida me destrozaba el alma, pero a mí pesar era necesario, necesitaba este viaje para tomar distancia, necesitaba dejar de sufrir y elegí París aunque ello carezca de lógica, necesitaba sentir el amor de alguna manera y allí seguramente la encontraría. Es aquí donde me encuentro, amándola en secreto, secando sus lágrimas cuando aquel idiota lastima su corazón o atormenta sus sueños. Dentro de mi renuncié a pelear por ella, en una batalla que ya estaba perdida antes de comenzar. Me conformo con contemplarla siendo humana, amando como me di cuenta que lo hace a grandes escalas. Acepte mirarla cuando ella no se percata, con la ilusión de que ella algún día se percate de mi amor... Sólo espero que ese día no sea muy tarde.

***Nota de autora: El amor puede ser demasiado fácil o demasiado difícil, varía dependiendo de las actitudes que tomes ante ello. El amor es lo único por más doloroso que sea, que nos puede salvar en este mundo lleno de odio. El amor sana, mejora, y llena el alma.**


End file.
